Maximum Ride Drabbles
by cassandrahearts
Summary: These are just short little drabbles I wrote based on the Maximum Ride series. Lots of FAX . None of these events happened in Maximum Ride, so don't be afriad of spoilers. **DISCLAIMER** I do not own the Maximum Ride Series or any of its characters.
1. Drabbles 1 to 6

**1.) Love? -Max POV**

"Hey, Max?" Angel's childlike voice came from behind me.

I turned around after taking the cookies Iggy made out of the oven and smiled at her. "Yes, sweetie?" Angel was my baby...she was one of my favorite of the flock; I hope the others didn't know.

"Fang was thinking last night..." She looked around the room nervously, her eyes set on anything besides mine.

"Angel, you know you're not supposed to read minds unless we're in a dangerous situation," I reminded her, trying not to sound angry. But Angel always reads the flock's minds to our annoyance.

"I know, Max. But, but...but..."

"But? You can tell me, honey," I put a hand on her shoulder, and she finally looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"He loves you. A lot."

Angel had been trying to get me and Fang together ever since the beach incident. "Oh, Angel-" I started, but suddenly felt a warm breath on my neck. I whirled around, and was instantly lost in Fang's penetrating gaze.

My stomach fluttered as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He was leaning down towards me ever so slowly, his lips finally brushed against mine innocently. "Max?" He whispered, pulling my body closer to his. "I love you..."

**2.) Thirty Oreos -Fang POV**

I heard Nudge's stomach growling, and I pretended to be asleep. Unsuccessfully. "Nudge! Make your stomach shut up before you wake up the rest of the universe!" I whispered, loud enough so she could hear me.

"I'm hungry, Fang," She groaned, sitting up and holding her stomach. "I need something to eat!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the blanket off me, swinging my legs to the side of the bed and standing up. "I'm not a chef, Nudge. I'll see what I can do," I told her, slipping out of the bedroom our flock shared and into the kitchen.

I found some of Nudge's favorite snacks - six Brown Sugar Cinnamon Pop Tarts, thirty Oreos, and a chocolate bar - and put them on a plate.

I shuffled back into the room, and handed Nudge the plate. Her eyes lit up with delight, and I smirked. "Don't tell Max. She'll kill me if she finds out I gave you all that sugar to eat."

Nudge nodded, and a voice echoed through the room. "Max knows." Yeah, Max pretty much knows everything.

Smiling, I climbed back into my bed and pulled the comforter over me. Max was glaring at me from her bed next to mine. "Thirty Oreos, Fang?" She shook her head, and I closed my eyes quickly, hiding from her dirty faces that were creeping me out.

"Let the kid eat, Max."

**3.) Sugar Rush -Iggy POV**

I walked back inside from a walk around the property, and called for the others. "Guys?"

No answer.

Why would they go flying without me, or at least without telling me? Did they abandon me? I shrugged the thought off, and dragged myself into the kitchen, eager for a snack.

I was shocked when something was pressed against my face. Sweet, soft, sugary. "Surprise!" Gazzy squealed, removing the cake plate from my face, and I heard him set it against the counter.

"Happy birthday, Iggy," Angel said, clinging to my leg and hugging it.

I wiped off my face with the back of my hand, feeling the cake and frosting fall to the floor, some of it sticking on my hand. I licked my lips and grinned. "Max, did you really make a cake?" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "This is incredible! It's a phenomenon!"

"Iggy, don't get excited!" She answered, gliding a finger against my cheek, and I heard her lick the frosting. "Store-bought. The cake I tried to make...well, let's just say that the fire alarm went off."

**4.) When He's Sixteen -Max POV**

Nudge has been texting almost the entire movie. The glowing white light of her cell phone screen is distracting! I kicked the back of her seat. "Nudge, cut it out!"

She turned around and glowered at me, but then slipped her phone into her pocket. Angel turned around and grinned, sending a "Thank you" to my mind.

I nodded at her, then Gazzy tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, sitting in the row behind me. "At least she hasn't been lip locking the whole time!" He said, his squeaky voice taking away from his toughness.

Fang took my hand then kissed me, just to annoy Gazzy.

I pulled away and looked back at Gazzy, a scowl on his face as he stared at the movie screen. Poor Gazzy...but he'll understand when he turns sixteen.

**5.) Rock Concerts -Max POV**

I quickly pulled Nudge and Angel through the crowd to the back door of the auditorium. My ringing ears were driving me crazy! Rock concerts...

The girls really wanted to go to this concert, and I couldn't let them go alone. What if an Eraser showed up? I was the adult, their "parental supervision". I'm eighteen, that's my responsibility. So I forced myself into that _huge _room with _thousands_ of people just for them. I hated being in crowds.

We finally stepped out side of the building and into the humid, summer night. I let go of Nudge's arm and rubbed my head, closing my eyes. "Are you okay?" Nudge asked.

"I'm fine. I have a migraine. Do you see Fang?" I asked dryly.

"Over there," Angel said, pointing to the small, black sports car waiting for us in the parking lot. We scurried through the people and finally got to his car. I pushed my seat forward, letting the girls get in the back, and I sat in the front.

"So, how was it?" Fang asked, looking at the girls through his rear-view mirror.

"Awesome!" - Nudge.

"Sick!" - Angel.

"Insane!" - Nudge.

"Amazing!" - Angel.

"Wild," I groaned, leaning against the back of my seat.

"Was it fun?" He asked, smirking at me.

I looked at him desperately. "Just take me home."

**6.) I Saw Them Too! -Fang POV**

Max and I jumped out of the window, unfurled our wings and took off into the night sky, flying into the darkness of the night. We loved flying at night. It's so much more fun than during the day; it's more of a mystery. Plus, people can't see us at night.

Max's wings were stretched out to their full thirteen feet, her hair was whipping around her, and a smile was plastered on her face, as it usually was when we flew together in the dark. I couldn't help but stare at her...she was so beautiful. She glanced over at me, catching me looking at her and smiled even bigger.

After at least an hour, we turned around and went home to tuck the younger kids in bed. That was kind of our job; Iggy's was to cook, ours was tucking them in. The rest of the stuff, they could handle on their own...for the most part.

We landed in the backyard, then jogged into the house, each getting a glass of water. We were getting ready to head up the stairs, when we heard their adorable voices talking.

"I saw them by the pond last night!" Angel squealed.

"Oh yeah?" Nudge countered. "I saw them making out on the porch!"

"Really? I just see them together all the time," the Gas Man said.

I grabbed Max by the hand and motioned for her to open her wings a little. She did, and I pulled her up the stairs. We tip-toed, barely touching the floor with help from our wings.

I burst through Angel's door where they were gathered (not including Iggy) and glared at them for a quick second. "And you're seeing 'them' now," I said with with my calm voice, searching each of them slowly with my eyes.

Their faces turned scarlet red as they avoided our eyes, and Max suddenly started laughing. "Oh, your faces!" She said in between giggles, then left the room shaking her head and laughing. "Tomato red! You guys are too funny," We heard the door to her room shut, and her laughing subside after a few minutes. Silly Max.


	2. Drabbles 7 to 11

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! Been really busy! Okay, FYI 11 is set in the future, probably when Max and Fang are 20-ish!**

**7.) Tag -Max POV**

"Please play with us, Max?" Gazzy said, grabbing my hand with both of his and trying to pull me up off the ground.

"Fine!" I finally gave in after ten minutes of our younger members of the flock whining for me to play tag with them. "Fine. No flying! I'm too tired," I said, after our long day of roaming through the streets of Rome. "And no using super speed or anything. Let's try to be normal?"

"Yay!" They said, all three of them pulling my up on the ground. I walked towards the middle of the yard, and the kids followed. Angel had her, well, Angelic smile plastered on her face. Gazzy's eyes were such a vibrant blue they were hard to look at. And Nudge? Nudge was rambling on about how happy she was for me to "hang out" with them.

"Okay. Okay. I'm it?" Gazzy asked; that was more of a rhetorical question. Gazzy was _always_ it first. The girls nodded.

I looked back at Fang, who was sitting on the ground where I used to be, and guess what? He was smirking. That's _so_ unlike Fang. And then his face was suddenly pale white, his eyes wide, and his jaw dropped open.

Gazzy pushed me hard into the sort-of-muddy ground while screaming, "You're it, Max!". I landed on my face, which was now covered in sloppy dirt.

"Gazzy," I growled, pushing myself up to my hands and knees. "I am _so_ not it!"

**8.) Whipped Cream? -Iggy POV**

Max and Fang were being extremely annoying today. All flirty, and lovey-dovey**. **I ignored them, because the rest of the flock didn't seem bothered by them. But, ugh! They were _so_ agitating.

Angel grabbed her container of ice cream first, I could hear as she used the giant spoons to put toppings on top, and then she plopped on the couch with her while watching TV. Then Gazzy, and Nudge, and Max did the same.

"Max, want a cherry?" Fang asked. They were giggling about something _again_. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that funny. Now I could here them kissing. Gross! I rolled my sightless eyes.

"Hey, Max? Whipped cream?" I asked, taking the can and pointing it at her face, covering her in a beam of whipped cream.

I could feel her glare; the dagger eyes penetrating through me. "No thanks, what about you?" She asked, squirting me with a different can.

"Thanks, I was just about to get some!"

**9.) Where? -Angel POV**

"I can't find her!" Nudge yelled, her voice traveling through the whole apartment. "I looked everywhere!" She plowed through the living room, throwing the couch-pillows on the floor and searching under cushions.

"Everywhere?" Max asked, following close behind her, looking around the room.

"I looked _everywhere_," Nudge repeated.

"Nudge, did you check under your bed?" I asked, after taking a giant gulp of orange juice.

"Of course I-no, be right back!" She yelled, bursting into her room. I could hear her ripping apart her bed (quite literally), and she appeared a few minutes later with the tortoise in her hands. "Swimmy escapes a lot...How could I not have thought to check under my bed?"

"I knew she was under your bed, Nudge. I can read her mind, remember?" I grinned and she glowered for a couple seconds, but then she started rambling again. What's new?

**10.) I Need Some! -Max POV**

"Can I have a skittle?" Fang asked, as the others took off into different parts of the fair.

"Cell phones?" I yelled to them. Each flock member pulled their cell phone out of their pockets and waved it in the air, their backs facing me. "Call if you need me!" I yelled, then turned to Fang. "No, get your own skittles."

"Please, Max?" He begged, pouting. His face was flashing with color because of the lights from the booths and rides.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No, Fang!" I yelled, trying to keep a stern face.

"Maxy, come on!" He snatched the bag of skittles from my hand and I giggled, while taking a new pack out of my pocket. "No way! You're _so_ greedy. You're just a skittle hog," he tipped his head back and poured a few into his mouth.

"Yeah, I know," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd. "Let's get more, I need to stock up for tomorrow."

**11.) City -Fang POV**

I read the address again, making sure I was at the right building, then stepped inside. There was a small lobby with multiple elevators and two stair cases, and two hallways. It was on the twelfth floor, that I knew, and room 227.

I climbed the twelve flights of stairs, because I hated small confined spaces such as elevators. After a long two minutes of stepping up, I got to the long hallway and looked at the doors set about twenty feet apart on either side. I glanced at the numbers...201, 203, 2 05, and so on. I walked down the hallway until I got to room 227, and knocked on the door.

"One sec!" She called. Max appeared at the doorway a few moments later, and her face lit up when she saw me. "Hey!" She pulled me into her apartment, shut the door, and kissed me before I could even answer.

"I've missed you," I admitted, and kissed her back, stroking her dirty blond hair.

"The rest of the flock is coming soon," She looked at a clock hanging on the wall. "They're supposed to be here in ten minutes, actually."

"And we're _all_ sleeping over?" I looked around her tiny apartment, with a family room, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen.

"Yup," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at the ceiling. "How on earth did I survive all those years with the flock?"

"You had me," I winked. "Besides, sleeping in the subway wasn't _that_ bad," I smirked, and waited for her response.

Just as I suspected, she glowered for a few second, then smiled wryly. Then she wrapped her arms around me and giggled. "Fang!"

**Please Review and Comment!**


	3. Drabbles 12 and 13

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyways, 12 is really long, it's practically two pages in my word document...that's okay though. Lot's of FAX! =D**

**FYI, S.E. Hinton is a **_**women**_**, Max just doesn't know that. =D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters, but I do own these drabbles, so don't use them without my permission =]. Oh yeah, I don't own The Outsiders either.**

**12.) No Big Deal? -Max POV**

Guess what? We were on the run. Yup. _Again._

Except this time, it was the middle of winter, during a blizzard, and we were hiding out in a cave.

Falling asleep seemed impossible right now. The kids took the blankets and were huddled in a corner. They were all asleep, seeming perfectly fine, none of them shivering or showing signs of discomfort. Iggy was wearing a few sweatshirts, two pairs of socks, and thick pants. He was fine, too.

Fang was a few yards away from me on his laptop. He had on a few shirts and a sweatshirt, with a pair of sweat pants and thick socks. I had on knee-high socks with thick pants and two sweatshirts, but I was still freezing.

Gusts of wind occasionally blew into the cave, creating snow banks in the corners. I shivered at the wind while I watched snow falling out of the sky, white specs against the dark night sky.

Snow blew in the cave, covering me, but the flakes instantly melted into icy water. I shivered, my teeth chattering. That's it. "F-Fang?" I whispered, trying not to wake up the kids.

He closed his laptop and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He whispered back. His cheeks were flushed from the wind against his face.

"I'm c-cold..." I stuttered, feeling vulnerable

"Come here," he said, fumbling with his laptop and backpack.

I crawled towards him on my hands and knees, my teeth still chattering. When I got to him, he put his hands firmly around my waist and pulled me next to him. We laid down on the hard cave floor with backpacks as head pillows. He turned on his side, with his back to the wind, and held me close to him with one arm, the other stroking my hair absentmindedly.

I buried my face into his chest, taking in his warmth and trying to stop the shivers. He rubbed my back (below my wings) quickly to try to help warm me, but stopped when I stopped shivering. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it with a smirk, then kissed my forehead.

"Thank you..." I whispered, feeling myself finally start to sleep.

"Welcome," he kissed the top of my head and held me tight to him.

*****

"IT SNOWED!" I heard the Gasman yell from the cave entrance.

"Sh, you'll wake Max and Fang up!" Nudge hollered back. Then she giggled.

_Too late,_ I felt like saying. Oh gosh, we slept together!

Fang was sleeping on his back, and I was practically on top of him. My head was on the left side of his chest, his heart was beating at its quick, steady rate. My hands were on either of his shoulders, almost pinning him down. I opened my eyes slowly and found his face just inches away from mine.

His eyes fluttered open and focused on mine, then he smiled at me. "Morning, Max," he said, still looking down at me.

"Hey," I whispered, rubbing my eyes, then lifting up my head to look around the cave. Iggy was the only one in here. "Where'd the kids go?" I sprang to my feet instinctively, preparing for battle.

"Whoa, calm down," Iggy must have heard me jump up. "They went out for a quick fly, they'll be back soon."

"You let them go by themselves?!" I started walking towards the cave entrance, worrying. What if Erasers or robots were after them?

"Max! The kids were just here, they can't be too far." Fang called after me. I stopped and turned around. He was on his feet, walking towards me. "Iggy, go follow them. Max, stay here," He commanded.

"Fine," Iggy said annoyingly, running past me and out the entrance. "We'll be back in a while. Have fuuuuun!" His voice faded as he jumped off into the sky.

I watched as he disappeared through a cloud while stretching out my wings from being tucked in all night.

"Hey, Max?" Fang tapped on my shoulder. I tucked in my wings again and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Come back to sleep..." He took my hand and pulled my back to the spot we were sleeping before. "You need it."

Instead of protesting or coming up with something witty to say like I normally did, I closed my eyes and curled into his arms. Sleeping together isn't a big deal...right?

**13.)** **The Outsiders** -**Max POV**

Being back at my mom's house felt so good. After sleeping in trees, on rocks, in caves, on beaches**, **and everywhere else, being able to lay down on a bed is luxurious. Trust me, beds should _not_ be taken for granted. All of you sitting in your beds complaining to your parents about God knows what are just spoiled. You should feel blessed!

Sorry for my rant, but, it's just, uh!

Anyway, I was tucked under the bubble gum pink comforter, reading a book my mom had given me, titled The Outsiders_, _by some guy named S.E. Hinton. My mom said it was about gangs our something...and that I had to read it. The flock and I, we're like a gang. We get in fights a lot, and we're inseparable. That's what a gang is, right?

"What're you reading?" I practically jumped out of my bed when I heard the voice. I looked up, and Fang was leaning on my door frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh, The Outsiders. Mom gave it to me," I said, as he walked in the room.

He jumped up and over me, landing to my left on my bed. _Literally_. When you have wings, you _can_ jump that high."Cool."

"Yeah, it's okay," I closed the book and put it on my night stand. "So, what're you up to?" I turned on my side to face him.

"Nothing much. Bored. Can I see your book?" He asked.

I reached backwards and grabbed the book, handing it to him. He lied on his stomach and opened it up to the first page, and started reading.

"Uh, Fang? What are you doing?" I asked. Was Fang really reading?!

"Reading. Are you going blind, or something?"

"No. Not funny!" Iggy's blind... "I can't believe you're reading!"

"Well believe it," He said, then looked back down at the book.

I scooted closer to him and re-read the beginning with him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He shifted a bit and rested his head in a hand and rubbed my back with the other.

The first sentence of the book: _When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home._

Guess who/what was on _my_ mind? Fang, and being totally in love with him.


	4. Drabbles 14 to 16

**Here are some more drabbles, guys. I've been in a writing mood lately, so hopefully I'll upload more often. FAX!!**

**These drabbles seem to be getting longer, if they get to long you can tell me. Some of them are a few pages long!**

**For a lot of these drabbles, my inspiration is random people on my IM list. I literally just click on someone who's online, and say "Do me a favor, and say any random word!" So they do, and probably think I'm crazy. But then I just use those words and ta-da!! Drabbles! If you have any requests, feel free to ask, and I'll definitely write about it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters, but I do own these drabbles, so don't use them without my permission =].**

**14.) My Girl -Max POV**

I helped my mom carry in the bags of groceries. I was able to carry thirteen bags because of mystrength, leaving her with only three to carry.My mom was still closing the trunk when I got to the door. I wasn't able to open it, because my hands were full.

"Fang!" I yelled at the door. "Open the door for me!"

A few seconds later, the door opened up and Fang was there. "Hey, Max..." He said slowly. I knew what he wanted.

"Hang on," I walked into the house and stepped into the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter.

Fang had followed me in, and was standing right in front of me when I turned around. "Did you get-"

I handed him the pack of king-sized assorted chocolate bars.

"And-"

I reached in the bag and pulled out the twenty fluid ounce bottle of coke.

"Aw, who's my girl?" He asked, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm your girl," I put on a fake smile that didn't reach my eyes then put my hands on my hips. "And what do _I _get from _you_?"

He smirked, then gave me a warm hug.

"And?" I asked, playfully.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately on the lips."_Told _you you're my girl."

**15.) Influenza -Fang POV**

I thought that we were immune to disease. We're bird-kids, and our DNA was modified. They couldn't have made us with strong immune systems? Nope. Of course not.

So, Max and had the flu, but then I kissed her even though I knew she was sick, and now I have it. She's over the flu, but has strep throat now. I wasn't throwing up, I just had a fever and was really tired. Max had a small fever, her throat burned, and she couldn't talk.

Dr. Martinez came into my room with some pills in her hand and a glass of water, with Max trailing close behind her. Max climbed over me and lied down, pulling the covers up to her chin. Dr. M gave me the pills, which I popped back into my mouth, and I took the water from her and swallowed them down in one sip.

"Alright, your fevers should break, but you might get tired in a little while," She said, placing the glass on my night stand. I nodded and glanced over at Max, who was looking up at me with big brown eyes. "Do you mind if Max visits you for a while? She was getting bored and wanted to see you."

"No, of course she can stay," I smiled at Dr. M and then down at Max.

"Okay," She smiled. "She isn't contagious anymore, so you should be safe. Try to sleep if you can," She left the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"Max, this is all your fault. Now we're sick," I said playfully, looking down at her. Her eyes widened and she cracked a smile.

"Yup," She mouthed. She cuddled up close to me, and I inhaled her sweet scent of vanilla. Her hair was damp from the shower and was spread across her back, a few locks hung off her shoulders, lying limply on my chest.

"No comebacks, Maxy? You have nothing else witty to say?" I teased, poking fun at her. I cradled her in my arms, stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"Not today," She muttered, her voice barely audible. She sighed, then smiled, gazing at me with her chocolate-y eyes. A warm, tingly feeling passed through every inch of my body. I tried convincing myself it was the fever, but I knew it was because Max.

She closed her eyes, her thick eyelashes brushing against her cheek bones, casting tiny shadows. Her breathing slowed, I listened to her deep breathes until they lulled me to sleep. I held her closer to me, not willing to end this moment for anything in the world.

**16.) Pineapple -Max POV**

"Max, why are they yellow?" Nudge asked, poking at the pineapple in the center of the table.

"Why's the sky blue?" I shot back, rolling my eyes at her**.**

"Because the ocean reflects into the sky," Iggy said.

"Rhetorical question, Ig!" I pushed him playfully.

"No really Max, why are there so many leaves? And look at it's skin, the pattern it's in. Why's it like that? How did it do that? Oh, I can't wait to try it. I've never had a pineapple before. Why haven't we gotten one before?"

I didn't think it was possible to ask one more question about a pineapple. Even for Nudge. But sure enough, she continued.

"Pine. Apple. O-M-G!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Do pineapples grow on _pine trees_? Fang!" She yelled, and Fang walked in a few seconds later, with his arms crossed. "Did you know pineapples are apples that grow on pine trees?"

Fang gave me a 'what-is-she-talking-about' look, and I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Nudge, they don't grow on pine trees. They're plants," He said.

"Oh," The magical look in Nudge's eyes were lost. Wait, it came back. "But wouldn't it be so cool if you were, like, walking through a forest and you saw a pineapple on a tree? I'd freak out and eat it! But I'd pick off all the leaves first..."

I got up from the table and left the room, dragging Fang out with me. "Sorry, Nudge!" I yelled.

"Gosh, that girl can talk..." Fang said, shaking his head.

_No freaking _duh, _Fang._


	5. Drabbles 17 to 19

**Sorry I haven't posted in...Forever!! Here's a few. Drabble 18 is a continuation of 17, FYI. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters, but I **do**own these drabbles, so don't use them without my permission =]. Oh yeah, I don't own Monster's Inc. either, although I love that movie.**

**17.) Who's the Strongest? -Max POV**

"Max is stronger," Iggy backed me up.

"Yeah," Said Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total all at once.

"You're wrong. I'm stronger," Fang said, rolling his eyes.

"You're not," I stepped towards him, feeling a competition coming.

"Max, please. We both know I could take you down."

I was right. Competition. "Oh? Is that a _challenge_, Fang?" I crossed my arms, holding my chin up high.

"I don't want to hurt you, Max," _Him? _Hurt _me?_

"Oh, Fang. You have this all mixed up. And a big ego. _I _don't want to hurt _you_."

Fang stared at me, emotionless. "Fine. Let's go," He pulled me to the backdoor. Thank God my mom wasn't home, or else she wouldn't have even let us _talk_ about fighting. We walked to the middle of her open backyard, the rest of the flock following us.

"Whoever gives up first, then?"

Fang nodded.

That's all I needed to make me throw a punch. I hit him right in the cheek, catching him off guard. I felt bad as I watched him stagger backwards. Then he got that blood-thirsty look in his eyes, and jumped towards me, wings opening, coming at me feet first.

I leaped out of the way just before he was about to hit me and did a roundhouse kick, getting him right under the chin. He recoiled for just a moment before kicking me back in the gut, making me double over.

Fang grabbed my arm and I felt it pop. He dislocated my shoulder! I struggled around for a bit, trying to pop it back in while throwing random punches at him with my other hand. Angel and Nudge were cheering for me, apparently Iggy, Gazzy, and Total were rooting for Fang now.

When my arm was finally back in it's socket, after I'd received another few kicks and blows, I threw myself against Fang, knocking him over. I sat on top of him, but he managed to throw me off of him and straddle my lower back.

"Give up, Maxy?" He whispered in my ear, his voice low.

"Never," I whispered back. I rolled us over and sat on top of him, holding his arms down and leaning over him. "You?" I could feel him breathing heavily under me. His cheek was pressed against the mud, half covered in dirt, half in blood. Did I do that? _Oops_.

"Yes," he breathed. I'm not even sure if he said it.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" He yelled, rolling his eyes, struggling underneath me.

"Thank you very much!" I said, standing up and bowing at our mini-audience. Angel and Nudge cheered, then I turned to Fang. "You okay?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm okay," he said, wiping blood off his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Alright," I said, smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed me quickly, then pulled away and grinned. "This isn't over."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

**18.) Nightmare -Max POV**

I chopped Fang right in the back like I've done hundreds of times to Erasers and Fly Boys. He went down in an instant, tumbling to the ground and lying there limply. I hadn't realized what I'd done until I poked him with a finger and he didn't move.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I collapsed on the ground next to him, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his chest. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing; nothing.

I killed him.

I killed my best friend.

"Fang!" I wailed. "Fang, Fang!" I kept crying, repeating his name over and over.

I killed him.

"Max? _Max. _What? It's like, three in the morning," Someone shook my shoulders. I sat up immediately, finding Fang standing in front of me. It took me a minute to register that I had been dreaming. I stared at Fang, he stared back with a puzzled face. "You okay?" He asked, realizing my face was wet and I was still crying. "Max?"

"You're alive," I whispered. "I thought I killed you!" I jumped out of my bed and threw my arms around him, pulling him close.

"Hmm?" He was stiff at first, then hugged me tight. "What are you talking about? You're plotting to kill me?"

"No...I was dreaming that I killed you in our fight," I muttered, squeezing him as tight as I could. "You sure your alive?"

"Max," He pushed me back a little so I could see him. "I'm right here," he whispered against my neck. "I'm alive."

**19.) Collage -Fang POV**

Max was sitting in the middle of the floor with a ton of pictures spread out around her. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her legs were crossed as she examined the pictures. She was leaning back, all the pressure in her palms.

She picked up a picture with one hand, adjusting herself so she could balance. I watched her from the other side of the room as she examined the photo. I don't think she knew I was there, though. She thought I had gone to sleep.

I walked up behind her silently, and stepped in front of her, sitting down outside the collage of pictures. "What's up?" I asked, looking back and forth between her and all the photos.

"Just looking at these. My mum had them, she gave them to me the other day. They go back from when we first met her, all the way to now." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Cool," I answered, picking one up and looking at it. It was of me, Max, and Angel from a few years ago, when we had all fallen asleep on the couch watching _Monster's Inc. _which was Angel's favorite movie at the time.

"I love this one," Max said after a few minutes, showing me a picture of the whole flock outside, lounging in the grass.

"Yup," I agreed. "I like this one," I showed her the one I looked at before, and she grinned.

"I remember that."

"Me too." After at least an hour of showing each other pictures, I glanced up at the clock. "Max, it's half-past one. In the morning," I muttered, stretching out my black wings, careful not to move the pictures.

"Really?" She asked, mimicking my stretches and yawning.

"Mm. I'm going to sleep," I stood up slowly and arched my back, pulling in my wings.

She got up and stepped outside the clumps of photos towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She buried her face into my chest and mumbled something.

"What was that? Can't hear you," I whispered.

"Thanks for looking at those with me, that was fun," She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome. Yeah, brought back some memories. Come on, let's go to bed," I said, swooping her off her feet and flicking the light off in the kitchen.


	6. Drabble 20

**A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently, my little test tube babies!! Please enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters, but I do own these drabbles, so don't use them without my permission =]. Oh- I don't own Dear John either.**

**20.) Dear John - 3****rd**** Person**

"What are we gonna watch?" Max said, kneeling in front of the shelf with a million movies on it.

"We should watch...Something scary!" Iggy said.

"Um, no! We're watching a romance," Ella said, pulling a movie off the shelf. Nudge and Angel smiled at her. "This is perfect for the occasion!"

"Ew, if this is mushy, I'm out!" Iggy complained. Max rolled her eyes at him, then remembered he wouldn't be able to see her gesture.

"You're watching this," Ella said, pulling Iggy towards her by the wrist and kissing him on the cheek. Iggy grumbled, and reluctantly sat on the couch.

Nudge and Angel shared a big arm chair. Iggy and Ella were sitting close together on the couch, with Gazzy sitting a few feet away from them on the couch. Max and Fang were sitting on a love seat, with total next to them on the floor.

"This really isn't fair," Total muttered. "I need more respect around here!"

"Sit here," Gazzy said, patting the cushion next to him on the couch. Total jumped up next to him and enjoyed a good scratch behind the ears.

The movie started, and was titled _Dear John_. "Oh, come on Ella! I'm not watching this." Iggy was about to stand when Ella slid on to his lap, keeping him down. "Ugh," Iggy wrapped his arms around her waist and ended up staying most of the movie.

Half way through the movie, Max started getting uncomfortable. Not physically, but emotionally. Fang was going to war soon, and she didn't want to end up only having contact by _letters_ for a whole year, or maybe more. She snuggled in closer to Fang, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Max started whispering something to Fang, and didn't realize the flock had snuck out of the room to give them some alone time until she looked to see what time it was. "Where'd they go?" Max asked, questioning Fang. Fang shrugged.

"Fang...Do you have to go?" Max asked, climbing onto his lap and looking in his espresso eyes.

"Yes, Max," Fang said, stroking her hair with one hand and holding her hand with the other.

"No," she said, feeling her eyes to water up. She hadn't cried for....she couldn't even remember the last time she cried. "No," tears started streaming down her face rapidly, and she couldn't hide them.

"It'll be okay. I'll come back and...we'll be together. I promise," He whispered in her ear, then kissed her tears away.

"That's what John said, and look what happened," Max sighed, letting new tears escape.

"Max," Fang said, tilting her chin up, forcing her to look in his eyes. "_I promise_."

**Not my best work, but hey – it's something! I might post again tomorrow if I feel inspired....maybe some reviews will help? Love you guys!**

**Oh, and would you rather me only put one up per chapter? Or do you like having 2 or 3?**


	7. Drabble 21

**A/N: This is my first requested drabble :) Requested by **_**NinjaGirlWithDagger**_. **Keep the requests up, and I'll keep them coming! Enjoy :)**

**Should I go through this disclaimer business? I'm afraid I'll get sued if I don't...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters, but I do own these drabbles, so don't use them without my permission =]. Oh- I don't own Dora the Explorer either.**

**21.) When In Rome...We Watch Dora - Max POV**

My mom was in the kitchenette getting a ton of snacks together for our third day on a tour of Rome. I couldn't wait for today, we were going to the Colosseum! I was brushing my hair vigorously, trying to get one of the knots out, with Fang brushing his teeth next to me.

The only thing I could hear was the TV blaring that too-familiar voice of Dora saying, "Can _you_ find the map?" "Can you show me the way over the wooden bridge?"

I've been listening to that stupid voice for the past three days and three nights, and I was getting sick of it! "Fang! Do me a favor," I said.

Fang rinsed his mouth, wiped it on the towel and looked at me. "And what would that be?"

"Break my wings and throw me out the window! I can't stand it anymore! We're in _Rome_ on a _vacation_ and Angel wants to watch freaking Dora the Explorer!" I slammed the brush down on the counter and leaned against the wall.

"Max," Fang said, smirking. "Calm down. I know you hate Dora, but we're going to go on our tour, and Dora will disappear," he waved his fingers through the air, as if something magical was going to happen. "And tonight we'll hog the TV, and we can get Iggy to destroy the DVD's."

"Okay," I breathed, "It's just......it's just been Attack of Dora the Explorer lately," I groaned.

"I know," he said, pulling me away from the wall and enclosing me in an embrace. "No more Dora," he kissed the top of my head.

"No more Dora," I repeated, finally able to block out the sound and listen to Fang's heart beating in rhythm with mine.


	8. Drabble 22

**A/N: This is just a little quick drabble.....dedicated to Evan Lysacek! He just won the gold medal for men's figure skating. Do you understand how much I love him? I can hardly breath, I'm SO happy he won! Go EVAN!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters, but I do own these drabbles, so don't use them without my permission =]. Oh - I don't own Evan Lysacek, though I wish I did....**

**22.) The Gold - Max POV**

"Oh my God, Fang, he's going to win!" I squealed, squeezing Fang's hand tighter as I waited to find out his opponents score. "Fang, he's going to win! Do you understand?"

"Yes, I get it," Fang rolled his eyes. I bounced up and down on the couch, kicked my feet, and squeezed harder on his hand. "I'm losing feeling, Max," Fang said. I giggled and relaxed my hand a bit.

That's when I heard his name being called. For. The. Gold. Medal. "OH MY GOD!" I jumped off the couch and started yelling, "Evan won the gold!" Over and over, all the while dancing and jumping in random directions and fist-pumping.

"Fang, he won!" Fang just watched my little happy-dance from his cozy spot on the couch and smiled at me.

"Max?" I heard my mom say. "Are you okay?" She was standing at the bottom of the stairs in her PJ's, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Mom, Evan Lysacek won the gold!" I ran over and hugged her quickly, then continued my dancing.

"Oh, that's good sweetie," She smiled. "Could you keep it down a bit, though? It's half past twelve."

"Oh!" I glanced at the clock....12:25 A.M "Sorry," I whispered. My mom nodded and headed back upstairs. When I heard her bedroom door shut, I ran over to Fang and pulled him of the couch. I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him confidently, then pulled away and blushed. "Do you know how happy I am?"

Fang smiled. "Yeah. This guy should win medals more often," Fang wiggled his eyebrows up and down and I kissed him again to make him happy. "Go Evan," Fang whispered, picking me up and carrying me to my room.


	9. Drabble 23

**A/N: WOW IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR! I'm **_**so**_** sorry, but thank you all for being such great sports about it. I'm in high school...things are hectic! Crazy teachers...boys...uh, boys...**

**I'm going to try to get back to writing these! This one is for you, my amazing readers!**

**It's been done before, but, eh, so what.**

"We need two rooms, please," I said to the lady behind the desk. Fang was standing by my side, and the others were taking in the surroundings of the beautiful hotel.

"Sure," The woman said sweetly, "May I see either your driver's licence or ID?" I gave her my fake ID, which she barely bothered to look at. "Great," She handed the ID back to me. "Would you like connected rooms?"

"Yes," I answered. She typed a bunch of stuff on the computer and gave me two cards for rooms. "Thank you," I said, and told the flock to follow me up the stairs.

Well, incase you're wondering, yes, we're on the run again. How'd we get so much money for such a magnificent hotel? Let's just say we owe my mom some money...

"I can't wait to sleep in a bed!" Angel exclaimed as we arrived on the fifth floor.

"Me either! It'll be so warm and cozy..." Gazzy said. His face brightened as he thought of the hotel room awaiting him.

"Oh, I bet the room will be so pretty! With silk sheets and and a huge bathroom with pretty tiles and I bet the room will have pretty curtains and pretty-"

"Nudge!" Iggy said, clamping a hand over her mouth with scary accuracy. "I already lost my eye sight, do you want me to lose my hearing too?"

Nudge blushed, and Fang chuckled. "Sorry, I just get carried aw-"

"Nudge," I warned, and this time she shut up. We arrived at the doors of our rooms. I handed Fang a card and he swiped it through one of the doors, which unlocked. I did the same for mine, and we were in!

"Wow," we all said a the same time as we walked in. Everything was beautiful, just like Nudge had imagined. There were matching gold comforters and curtains, with shimmering off-white walls. There was a vase of flowers in each of the rooms.

"Check out the bathroom!" Gazzy's voice echoed through the rooms. I walked into the bathroom with Angel's hand in mine. The place was gorgeous; gold tiles, a huge shower, a jet tub, and double sinks.

"This is awesome," Angel squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "I can't wait to take a bath!"

I laughed. "Okay, guys," I called through the rooms. "Come here," I sat on a bed, and Angel wiggled her way in my lap. The rest of the Flock came in and gathered around us in a semi-circle. "Everyone wash up and get to bed, it's already eleven o'clock, and we need some good sleep. We need to be out of here by three PM tomorrow, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, I want you guys to take showers or baths or whatever first, okay?"

"Sweet!" Angel and Nudge ran into one bathroom and Gazzy went to the other. "I call shower!" Nudge said.

"I call bath!" Angel announced.

"I wanna go check this place out a bit. Who wants to come?" I asked the guys.

"Fang, you go. I can't see anyway," Iggy winked and then smiled.

"'Kay," Fang said.

We left Iggy and the kids and explored the hotel. Fang took my hand and laced our fingers together. I rose up on my toes and pecked his lips as we finished discovering the lobby. We mentally noted all the exits and headed back towards the room.

When we got back into one of the rooms, the door connecting our rooms was open. In one room, Iggy was spread across one bed, snoring, and taking up the whole thing. One bed was empty. In the other room, Angel and Nudge were sleeping in one bed and Gazzy in the other.

Fang and I would have to share a bed...

"I'm going to take a shower," Fang said, as he dug through a back pack and pulled out some clean clothes.

"Me too," I said, and got some clothes for myself, which included a t-shirt, sweatpants, and one of Fang's hoodies.

We went into the separate bathrooms and took showers. It feels so_ good_ to be clean after not showering for over three weeks! I smelled so fresh and loved it. After my long, hot shower, I put on my clean clothes and brushed my teeth.

I walked back into the room to find Fang in the last bed. I didn't know where I should sleep...all of the beds were full! Fang patted the large empty space next to him, and I finally gave in and crawled towards him.

We watched TV for a while, with at least a foot of space between us. After about an hour, I said, "I'm going to check on the kids."

I started to push myself up when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. Fang pulled me in against his chest and held me tight. "Max, the kids are fine. We're safe now. I just want you to relax and get a good night's sleep."

"Well...okay," I agreed, and Fang let go of me. I pretended not to care and layed back in my space, but I liked the feeling of Fangs arms encasing me. I felt protected, for once in my life.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for what felt like forever. I finally glanced at the glowing red clock; one a.m. I let out a moan. I'd never be able to sleep at this point.

"Can't sleep?" A deep voice asked from next to me.

I whisper-groaned a, "No."

Yet again, Fang wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. He threw the covers over us and our bodies tangled together. He was shirtless, I realized, and his body was warm against mine.

"Now close your eyes," He whispered, then kissed my eyelids after I obliged. "Take a deep breath," Fang muttered.

I inhaled and exhaled, and felt my whole body start to relax.

"Keep your eyes closed," He said so quietly it was barely audible as he tilted my chin up with his finger.

Then I felt his warm, sweet lips meet mine for a good-night kiss. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest, feeling the most relaxed, happy, and sleepy I've felt in ages.

"'Night, Fang."

"Love you, Max."


	10. Drabble 24

**A/N: Inspired by Millie85998 ! This one is silly (of course with one drop of Fax in there somewhere). I'm in the process of writing a chapter for my other story My One and Only (go check it out!), and as much as I love that story, I needed a break! Feel free to please comment and review!**

**ENJOY**

**24.) The Moving Staircase **

Fang, Iggy and I were all ten years old. I don't even know how old the younger kids were, but younger than us. Jeb took us to the mall for the first time _ever_ to get clothes. We walked in, all of us holding hands, probably looking like we were straight out of some orphanage. We all had completely different features, and styles.

Fang was holding one of my hands, and Iggy was holding the other. Iggy wouldn't stop teasing Fang and I about how we had crushes on each other, which of course was true, but we weren't about to admit it.

"Jeb! Iggy won't sto-" I was finally going to tell on him when someone interrupted me.

"What's _that_?" Nudge said, pointing to a set of black, moving stairs. The stairs were staying in the same place, except they were moving upwards! "They're moving stairs, what are they? I wanna go on them, what if they suck me in?"

"That's called an escalator, Nudge," Jeb said. "It's so you don't actually have to walk up the stairs. You stand on one and it takes you to the top!"

All six of us ran towards the so called "escalator" and each took a step onto it. It was scary, and I didn't know what to do. I put one foot on a step and realized it was going up and didn't stop. I quickly put my other foot on the same step and was in awe as I rose to the top.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO WEIRD. CAN WE GET ONE OF THESE AT THE HOUSE?" Nudge was screaming, all the way up the escalator. Jeb was laughing as he followed us all up to the top.

When we got to the top, Angel was pointing at something. We all looked and saw an escalator going down. So, I'm pretty sure you can imagine what we spent the rest of the day doing.


	11. Drabble 25

**A/N: So I just got home from a lovely evening with my family. I step inside the door, and there's this huge bug flying around! Then as my cousin left, he said "quick, close the door before another gets in!" Well, as he said that, a moth flies in my front door. So this drabble is inspired as I sit here, staring down the other bug that's too high for me to reach :/**

**25.) Winged Killer –Max POV**

I was twenty four years old, married, living in an apartment with Fang, the man of my dreams. And here I was, staring down this winged killer that could pounce at any second. No, not Fang, idiot! The moth resting on the wall above the window.

"Max?" Fang asked, his voice husky. At any moment he'd be falling asleep. "Lie down, let's get some sleep."

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the bug. There was no way I could kill that disgusting creature. But there was also no way I could sleep knowing it'd be fluttering around our room, it's tiny wings taunting my own.

Suddenly, I had a wonderful, evil idea. "Fang?" I said sweetly. He grunted in reply. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked, softening my voice and crawling towards him, a seductive smile on my face.

Fang smirked and nodded, about to pull off his shirt, when I put my hand over his and stopped him. "No, no, I need you to do something else."

A confused expression clouded over his face. I pointed to the moth above the window and his eyes followed, until he saw it. "Aw, _Max_, are you serious?" He pleaded as he collapsed back down into our fluffy bed.

"Yes!" I begged him. "I can't sleep with that thing!" I handed him a box of tissues but he pushed them away.

"Look." He stood up and smashed his hand against the wall (successfully killing the monster). I cringed at the thought of its guts all over Fang's hands. "It's not that hard, Max. You've killed Erasers, but you can't kill a teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy, little bug?"

"No, actually, I can't!" I followed him into the bathroom where he washed his hands off. "Thanks, Fang," I rose up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome. Now…can you do _me_ a favor?"

**A/N: Aw!**

**So I was thinking of doing some one shot song-fic drabbles. Should I put them in this story or make a new one for just song fics? R&R!**


End file.
